Hiding in Alcoves
by blackend
Summary: Arthur and Gwen have a place to be together for a moment in time.
1. A Place for Us

**Hiding in Alcoves**

**Chapter 1: A Place for Us**

**A/N: I am not sure where this is going yet. It was just an idea that came into my head and I decided to go with it. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Valentine's poems come from the TV show **_**Everwood**_** I thought they would be a nice touch.**

**

* * *

**

"_Dear Valentine, come away with me. If I had a day with you and you only, I would enjoy the simple things. The things that bring joy to the drudgery and the mundane, the things that, in the end, when time steals the rest away, are the only things we'll remember. I would paddle you across a still lake in a rowboat and read poetry to you until you fell asleep, and I would never ever think about the hours."_

_

* * *

_

It started one day when Arthur could not take it anymore. "It," meaning the attraction to Gwen that drove him insane everyday. He needed a moment with her alone so that he would be able to concentrate later.

He had found her carrying a basket somewhere and said. "I need you."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked confused.

"Follow me. Please." Arthur said.

Confused but seeing Arthur in such strange shape, Gwen followed him. She followed him to a deserted hallway in the castle that was never used. "What are we doing here?" She asked confused and slightly worried. She had never seen Arthur act like this.

Without any type of warning, Arthur pulled Gwen into a hidden alcove in the hallway and crushed his lips against hers. Gwen was initially stunned but her body and mouth quickly responded from an aching passion of want within in her. Gwen wrapped an arm around Arthur and pulled him in closer to her. Arthur broke the kiss off but did not back away from Gwen.

"That was a nice surprise." Gwen said.

Arthur gently brushed his lips against Gwen's and gave her a gentle and soft kiss. He took a step back after the kiss and looked Gwen over. "You just got kissed twice. Why do you look so sad?" Gwen asked.

"It's over." Arthur said sadly.

"What?" Gwen asked nervously.

"The kiss. The moment. It's over." Arthur said. "I brought you here because I needed a moment with you today."

"Why did you need a moment?" Gwen asked with a grin on her face. She knew the question would irritate Arthur and he was so cute when irritated.

"Why? Why? What kind of question is that? Do you not know?"

"Know what?"

"How I feel about you?"

"How exactly do you feel about me?"

"I…I am sad because I know we cannot be together now and I hate waiting." Arthur said avoiding the other question because it was easier to.

Gwen moved closer to Arthur. "Then let me help and ease the pain." She said before taking Arthur in her arms. She held him and whispered in his ear "I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I will wait even if all we have are moments because I treasure the moments we have together."

"I need to see you more often like this. I need more moments with you." Arthur said.

"I cannot see how that is possible."

Arthur looked Gwen in the eyes as he told her his plan. "That's why I brought you here. No one ever comes to this part of the castle that is why it is perfect. Everyday, at some point, we can have a moment here. We can break all of the rules and be happy. It will be our secret. It will be our time."

"How will we know when we are supposed to meet?"

Arthur was stumped. He had not thought of that. Arthur did not know what sign he could give Gwen. Then it clicked. There was only one sign that Arthur could do to give Gwen. He exposed the white cloth that he kept wrapped around his wrist at all times. "Whenever you see this you'll know."

"Is that what I think it is?" Gwen asked.

"It is the same white cloth that you gave me before the tournament for luck. I always carry it. Not just for luck though but as a reminder that you love me and of our time together. It gives me hope for the future."

Gwen smiled. She felt her heart warm at the thought of Arthur wearing her token. "I need something from you now." Gwen said. "Anything will do."

Arthur held up his hands and turned in a circle. He was wearing a red shirt and trousers. "Take all of me. It is yours." Arthur said with a grin. That is when Gwen saw it. "This shirt has been mended lately."

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Take it off. What are you shy now?"

"No, it's just that I've never seen you be so persistent to get me naked." Arthur started to take off his shirt. "I am a man of honor Guinevere. I will not be lured into behavior that changes that or harms your virtue."

Gwen chuckled. "My virtue won't be an issue today." She took the shirt and loosened the stitches in the fabric before tearing a strip of it off. "Now, I have my own sign." Gwen said holding a strip of the red shirt.

"You ruined my shirt."

"It's not like you don't have more." Gwen went over to the basket she had been carrying earlier and pulled out a white shirt. "Here. It belongs to one of the servants."

"Thank you." Arthur said taking the shirt and putting it on.

"You're welcome."

"About your virtue…"

"Arthur!" Gwen said turning bright red.

"What? I was wanted to tell you that I will never pressure you and that your virtue shall not be taken by me until we are married."

"How do I not know that you haven't already taken another's virtue?"

"It's true that I've kissed other women. I have not had _that _experience with any woman yet. As a knight it is part of my code to be honorable."

"Not all of the knights are as honorable as you." Gwen said.

Arthur had overheard the way that some of them talked. He knew what Guinevere said was true, but he did not allow his knights to talk in foul language around him. Arthur cupped Gwen's cheek in his hand. "They are not me."

"I do not want to die an old maid."

"Believe me, I won't let you. I promise you that one day we shall be married and we will have our own wedding night."

"Kiss me."

"Your wish is my command." Arthur said before gladly fulfilling Gwen's request.

Thus, the hiding in the alcoves began. They had their own place to meet. They would meet in the alcove in the abandoned hallway and have a moment. Sometimes, they talked. Sometimes, Arthur would just hold Gwen and their world would seem like a better place.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I have no clue where it is going or how long it will be…**


	2. What Uther Heard

**Chapter 2: What Uther Heard**

"_Dear Valentine, if I had one day with you and you only, I would admire every line of your face, every strand of your hair, every graceful movement of your hands or your eyes or your body. If I had one perfect day… Don't you see, my heart beats only for you?"_

_

* * *

_

Whenever King Uther was exasperated over a situation he would go for a walk down the hallways of the castle. Sometimes, he would walk down the deserted hallways in order to get a little peace and quiet to think. He was walking down one deserted hallway when he heard voices. Her froze in his step to hear what they were saying.

"I thought I heard someone." A female voice said. Uther recognized the voice but could not put a face to the voice.

"No one is there." Uther knew that voice. He hoped that his ears had deceived him because if they had not that voice came from Uther's only son Arthur.

"I'm telling you. I heard something." The female voice said.

"Fine, I'll check. Will that make you happy?" Arthur said.

Uther hid behind one of the columns. If he heavily reflected on the situation, he would have felt like an idiot by how ridiculous it was.

Arthur stepped into the hallway out of the hidden alcove that he and Gwen had been previously kissing in. "See there is no one there. Honestly, paranoia doesn't suit you darling."

"Well, why shouldn't I be paranoid? I'm only—you called me darling?"

"It's a term for endearment."

"I know what it is. I am just surprised is all. It's just the first time that you've called me that."

"Would you rather I called you: my sweet heart, keeper to my heart, my love?" There was a pause between each new title.

Uther's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon hearing his son speak so. He could tell by Arthur's tone that his son was serious. This was not a joke or a childish crush that would go away in a couple of days. The way Arthur spoke was different and foreign to Uther. This was Arthur genuinely caring about someone.

"You like me." The female voice said but in a joking manner as if to make the situation a little less serious.

Arthur did not fall for the pitiful attempt to change the subject. "Did you know I can't stop thinking about you? I cannot focus when you are in the room because I can't take my eyes off you. I care about… I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone in my life. I love you."

Uther did not hear a verbal response but he did hear heavy breathing after a few moments.

"If I know you were going to kiss me like that, I would have something earlier." Arthur joked.

"I love you too." The female voice said. "I have to go." She said before her footsteps could be heard going down the hall. Uther took the chance to escape from the hallway through a side door so as not to be seen.

As soon as Uther was out of sight and in a different part of the castle he stopped and thought over the conversation he had been eavesdropping on. Uther was very confused by Arthur's actions. He always thought that if Arthur fell in love it would be obvious. Maybe, he was kidding himself in thinking that Arthur would have told him. They were not close as they used to be…Then again, they were never really close.

Uther had tried to be a father as best as he could. It was hard enough raising a child alone but raising a child and ruling the kingdom of Camelot was nearly impossible. He admitted that Arthur probably had a lonely childhood but there was Morgana to keep him company. Moreover, Arthur was always busy with his training and his knights. The knights were Arthur's friends… Well, as much as knights could be friends. Uther knew that in reality, Arthur probably did not have any real friends. It was the price paid for being royalty.

Naturally, Uther was curious about who had snared Arthur's heart. Well, Uther was just curious about his son in general. Uther felt that in many ways, he had watched from afar and that someone else had raised his son. He was more of a commander than a father. There were times though that he felt close to Arthur but they were scarce.

Uther came up with a plan. It was true that he did not know as much about Arthur as he would like to so he was going to find out things and get to know his son. He would start by talking to Arthur at dinner some evening during the weak.

* * *

"How is the training of the knight's going?" Uther asked.

"Fine." Arthur said. He was having a hard time focusing. He could not help but notice how the sun coming in through the window fell on a certain female servant, who was more than a servant to himself. He was doing his best not to stare. "They are coming along very well."

"Good."

Arthur's goblet was running just low enough that he could have it refilled. Gwen was filling it when Uther asked: "Lord Guy's wedding will obviously take an effect on his training."

"Well, he and Leon are not in need of training like the rest so it won't be a problem." Arthur said exposing the white cloth just enough so that only Gwen could see it.

"Marriage is a very important and hard thing."

"I suppose." Arthur said.

"I remember when I first met your mother I knew that I wanted to be with her forever." Arthur looked at his father confused and interested. Uther never talked about his deceased wife. It was strange for Arthur to be hearing about his mother. It was nice. "Of course, convincing her was another ordeal. She was very stubborn."

"You never speak about my mother."

"It's very painful to." Uther said.

"I wish I had known her."

"So do I." Uther said before casually asking: "Have you anyone in your life that you care about?"

Arthur was happy he was looking down when his father asked the question or else Uther would have seen Arthur's eyes widen. "Um…At the moment, no." Arthur said avoiding Gwen's eyes.

Uther of course knew Arthur was lying but he would not say anything. He would keep Arthur's secret. He would pry it out of Arthur one way or another but not right now.

* * *

Arthur looked at Gwen. She was standing against the wall in their alcove with arms crossed over chest and refusing to look at Arthur. He leaned against the wall opposite her. He knew why she was upset with him. He could not stand it when she was mad at him. The uncomfortable silence did not help things either. "You must know that it was hard for me to say those things. I hate lying about my feelings for you."

"Really? You didn't seem to have a problem about it in there."

"Gui—" She shot him a look that made him stop from saying her name. It was as if he was no longer granted the right to speak her name. "Okay, then…" He said with raised hands. She was not going to make this easy for him at all. He did not know what to say to make it better.

After a long pause Gwen said: "I know why you lied. Your father would never approve. I understand it, but I don't like it."

"Either do I," Gwen looked at Arthur. He had on his puppy face on again. "I'm sorry." He said opening his arms in invitation to her.

Gwen took the invitation and laid her head against his shoulder before feeling his hand interlock behind her back. "I know. I am sorry too. I should not be mad at you. You were only doing what you needed to."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Arthur said before kissing the top of Gwen's head. "I want to shout to the world that I love you. I want to tell everyone."

Gwen clung to Arthur and ran one of her hands through his golden hair. "Someday…Someday, when you are king things will be different." It was all she could say. It was the only comfort that she could give them both.

Arthur breathed in and out Gwen's intoxicating scent. It always amazed him how she could calm him, even if it was just her scent. Gwen's words echoed in his mind. _Someday…_What if he did not or could not wait for someday? It felt right to ask now. In fact, it was one of the few things he was certain about. He had been thinking about it for awhile. He was just waiting for the right time. "Marry me."

Gwen pulled back for a moment and looked at Arthur. "What?"

"Marry me."

"But your father—"

"I don't care about my father. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on his knee. "So, I am begging you, keeper of my heart, to take me for the man that I am and the one I am to become."

She did not need to think about it. She had always known the answer. "Yes!"

Arthur stood up, wrapped his arms around Gwen, pulling her in tight before giving her the deepest kiss ever. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you." He said.

"I love you. I love you so much."

They both had grins on their faces and could not control their happiness. They had to giggle from the happiness they were experiencing in that moment. "You'll need a ring." Arthur said.

"I don't need to wear any jewelry. We know it in our hearts that's all that matters."

"I'm a prince. You are my future queen. It's customary."

Gwen laughed at Arthur. She cupped his face in her hand and he rested against her. "I don't need jewels. I just need your love."

"You have it."

"I know." She leaned up and kissed him.

"This doesn't change anything." Arthur said. "I won't cave no matter what you do."

"Oh really," Gwen said with a smirk pushing Arthur so that was up against the wall.

Arthur realized he probably should not have said that. Gwen was always up for a challenge. "Well, I just meant…" He could not focus as Gwen moved her lips from his lips to his cheek, down his jaw line, and down his neck.

"You were saying?" Gwen asked as she undid the top button of Arthur's tunic and her lips caressed his collarbone.

"Uh…" Arthur had to fight from looking down. He had a perfect view down Gwen's dress. It was hard to control himself when she was pressing her body up against him this close. "Well…" _Did his voice really just squeak?_

"Well what?" Gwen asked amused looking up for a moment.

"Well this." Arthur took the opportunity to get the upper hand and kissed Gwen deeply. It was enough to distract them both. When they pulled apart, it was only because of a lack of air. "You were saying?" Arthur asked.

"I…" Gwen said as if she were in a trance.

"That's what I thought." Arthur said before kissing Gwen again.

"No fair." Gwen said after their lips separated for a second time.

"You know me. I like getting my way." He kissed her lightly on the lips now.

"Arthur…"

"Yes my love?"

"Your hand."

Arthur looked down he hadn't noticed that one arm hand snaked around Gwen's waist and his other hand landed on her chest and cupped one of her breasts perfectly and was applying a slight pressure. "Ah…Well… I…" Gwen had to laugh at how flustered he had gotten. "Right," Arthur said removing his hand and loosening his hold on her waist. "Sorry,"

"Enjoyed your feel did you?" Gwen joked at which Arthur turned bright red.

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "You are very well endowed."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"By the way, you are a very good kisser." Gwen said as she gave a bright red Arthur a kiss on the cheek she leaned in close to whisper the next part. "These pants look really good on you; especially when you are walking down the hall." She blew into his ear causing shivers to run down his back. She had to torture him a little. "I'll see you tomorrow my love."

"Tomorrow then."

Gwen left Arthur alone in the alcove. He waited for a reasonable amount of time before leaving the alcove and heading back to his room.

Neither Gwen nor Arthur was aware that Uther had over heard part of the conversation. He had not heard names or the entire conversation but he had heard Arthur propose and the mystery girl accept the proposal. He had heard enough to know Arthur was not playing a game. The way Arthur spoke, Uther knew that his son was speaking from his heart, which made the situation more complicated.


	3. Half Complete

**Chapter 3: Half Complete**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This would have been up earlier but my computer decided it wanted to go in to the repair shop. This chapter is bit different from the pervious two and is a bit darker but it still ties in the original premise. To make up for the lack of an update this chapter is longer than usual. I envision this chapter would take place at the start of season 3. Some of my main inspirations for this chapter were _"Ooh Child"_ by Beth Orton and _"The Call" by Regina Spektor._ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"_Dear Valentine, These are the things I remember, my love... A warm hand, your warm breath, your warm mouth, your arms around mine. I remember feeling safe, ceaseless, like one person, the two of us, still, at rest, entwined. I remember how I felt the first time I kissed you. It felt like... the high dive. What do you remember? How will I ever know what was inside your heart? Where do they go, all the things we think and feel but don't say?"_

* * *

Three months…Arthur had been gone three months and Gwen was missing him more than ever. Usually she was too busy to think about him but every so often, she could not do anything but think about her love.

Gwen would think about how simple things were with Arthur in the alcove. She thought of how they had gotten lost in the moments and the outside world had not matter but things had changed…Reality had slapped them in the face by separating them.

Gwen remembered the day Arthur had told her the news. She had heard the rumors but refused to believe them until she saw him. They were only rumors; they did not mean anything. Right?

_Gwen walked by Arthur as he leaned against a wall looking out a window that overlooked the courtyard. It was a normal hallway. It was not their hallway or their alcove, but no one was around. "The rumors are true, aren't they?" Gwen asked._

_Arthur looked at Gwen and then out the window again. "Yes…"_

_Gwen felt her world starting to turn upside down or maybe it was just the shock. "When do you leave?"_

"_Before the end of the week." Arthur said._

"_Why so soon?" _

_Arthur looked at Gwen. His expression was a mix of pain and anger. "We are at war. My father wants the troops to be at the main base by the end of the week."_

"_Oh," Gwen said. She took the red cloth that she keep on her and hidden within her sleeve and held it in front of Arthur._

_Arthur looked at it and then at Gwen. No one was around so he took her by the hand and led her down the hall and into his room where he locked the door, guaranteeing they would not be bothered. As soon as the door was closed, Arthur pulled Gwen tightly against him and held her._

_She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. She clung to him tightly as she felt her body crumple against her. Thankfully, the door was behind Arthur so he could lean on it for support._

"_Promise me you will stay safe." Gwen choked. She was trying to be strong and not cry. "Promise me that you will come back to me."_

_Arthur was quiet. They both knew the fates of war. They both knew the risk he took with leaving and there was a chance that he may not return. "Will you wait for me?" Arthur asked. _

"_I've waited this long, haven't I?" Gwen replied. She nuzzled her face into his neck, which tickled but he could not laugh right now. "You haven't promised me yet."_

"_I will do my best." Arthur said. It was all he could tell her. "I will come back to you as long as I can still breathe." He could not promise anything._

"_I will keep you to that." Gwen said even though she knew how unpredictable the future was._

Therefore, she waited. She waited for a sign of life or death. She waited and sifted through the rumors discerning the truth from fiction. She waited for any real news to come that could be helpful.

* * *

Arthur was covered in blood, mud, and dried sweat. His body was sore and tired but that was a feeling he had become used to. If he was not sore or tired, it did not feel normal. He could not remember a time when he was not sore or tired or the smell of blood and sweat did not fill the air. The first few days the smell had made him want to puke but now he was immune to it.

Arthur took a basin of water and washed the blood and sweat off his face and hands before washing the rest of his body. Removing the blood, mud, and sweat off his body returned him to the feeling of the man he used to be. He was different from the man he was before Camelot was at war. Before, he was a boy in love without a care in the world. Now, everything depended on him.

Changed into clean clothes, Arthur went outside his tent and sat near one of the many fires of the camp. He sat and starred into the flames. He found comfort there. The heat from the fire warmed him and made everything seem a little better and brighter.

"It's going to be cold tonight." Merlin said as he sat down next to Arthur bringing the prince back to reality.

"I like it when it's cold." Arthur said. "It's better than not being able to sleep because it's so hot." Merlin and Arthur were both quiet. They both knew that neither of them really slept anymore and it was not because of the temperature. They were just trying to make conversation to distract themselves from the events of the day.

"These came for you." Merlin said as he handed Arthur scroll and a small letter.

Arthur discreetly put the letter in his pocket. He knew from whom it came. It was not a letter from the court but a letter from the daughter of a blacksmith who often occupied his thoughts. It was letters like those that kept him alive and that made him determined to live.

The scroll had the royal seal on it therefore Arthur knew it was official business. He opened the scroll and read it.

"Any news?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked the scroll over to be sure he had not misread it or that his eyes were not deceiving him.

"What is it?" Merlin asked noticing Arthur's silence and concentration on the scroll.

"It's Camelot."

"What is it?" Merlin asked, his chest falling stomach with fear of the worst possibilities.

"We are going back." Arthur said as if it may not come true because he spoke the words. He handed the scroll to Merlin, went back into the tent and laid down on a cot. He was feeling a mixture of emotions: happy, worried, nervous, sad, upset, and something he could not put a name to.

Arthur turned onto his side and heard paper bending. He readjusted and took the letter of his pocket. It smelled like Gwen and that scent gave him comfort. He opened the letter, read it, and kissed it before putting it under his pillow and going to sleep.

The end of the letter particularly stood out to him and consumed his thoughts: _"…I dream of the day when I will see your face again my love for it is my comfort. I know someday soon I will see you and any doubt I have about the world will be put right. I believe in you. I believe in us. I love you with all of my heart. Come back to me my love for my heart is only half complete while you are gone. Guinevere."_

All Arthur knew was that they were going home and that he had received a letter from his love.

* * *

_He was back!_ The rumors were true. Gwen had just caught a glimpse of the knights riding back into Camelot, but had not seen Arthur. She tried to hide her desperation to see Arthur but anyone who gave Gwen a second look over could have been able to tell that some was different about her. Luckily, Gwen was able to blend into the background so no one noticed.

Gwen had not seen Arthur all day and it made her sad. She wanted to see him. No, she _needed_ to see. She needed to see the man that she had promised her heart to. She tried to think up a plausible scenario in which she could run into him. Nothing came to mind that she would be able to get away with or that made sense.

"Gwen?" She looked up to see one of the other maids in the castle.

"Sorry. Were you saying something?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I have to go down to the kitchens and I need to bring this basin and pitcher up to Prince Arthur's room but I can't be in two places at once. Could you help me out?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you so much!" The maid said before giving a tray with a water basin and pitcher on it.

"Not a problem." Gwen said smoothly. On the inside, she was bubbling from happiness of the idea of getting to see Arthur.

Gwen walked as fast as she could but froze outside Arthur's door. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Hold on." She heard Arthur say. She could hear him scrambling around his room before saying. "Enter." Gwen entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Just leave it—Guinevere." Arthur was sitting on his bed and grinning. She looked the same but different. Maybe it was her dress. All Arthur knew was that Gwen was more beautiful than ever.

Gwen placed the tray on the table. "I hope I didn't disturb you." Gwen said noting that Arthur was wearing a white shirt and pants. It looked like he had been resting before she came into the room.

"No. You didn't." He could not help but stare at her. He stood up and went over to her. His hand gently intertwined with hers while keeping eye contact the whole time. He leaned down and gently kissed Gwen to which she laughed. "What?" Arthur asked a bit confused and annoyed.

"Your beard tickles." Gwen said.

"Oh, I suppose it would." Arthur said becoming conscious of the facial hair he had grown while he was gone.

"May I?" Gwen asked bringing her hand up toward Arthur's face.

"Of course my love." Arthur said.

Gwen ran her fingers down Arthur cheek and softly giggled. "I don't like you with a beard." She said.

"Why not?" Arthur asked feigning offense. A creeping grin on his face gave him away.

"It's not your face. The man I fell in love with didn't have a beard."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll just have to shave it off."

"I guess you will." Gwen said.

"Will you help me?"

"You can do it yourself."

Arthur's arms discreetly wrapped around Gwen's waist and pulled her in closer. "I might cut myself and we wouldn't want that to happen. I just got back and all so you have to be nice to me."

"I am nice to you."

"Please."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sit down."

Arthur smiled at being able to keep Gwen in his presence and his room alone for a little bit longer. Gwen was able to find everything she needed to shave Arthur's face in his room. She made a shaving cream while Arthur washed his face.

"So, you must catch me up on everything." Arthur said. "What have you been doing? Who is dating whom in the castle? I want to know all the gossip but I mostly want to hear about you."

Gwen laughed. "Nothing much has happened." She said before put the cream on Arthur's face so he would not talk. She took the blade and began to shave his face of the hair that had grown on it. "Gaius has had me helping him since Merlin hasn't been around. People get sick and hurt but most of the time it's nothing too serious." She wiped part of his face and continued her task. "Camelot is fine…I'm sure you've heard all of the news. The truth is everyone has been waiting for you and your knights to come home, to restore some type of balance back to the kingdom if that makes any sense." She finished shaving his face and took a wet cloth to wipe all the remaining cream off his face. Once she was finished, Gwen cupped Arthur's face in her hands. Gwen leaned down and kissed him. It felt better and right.

"Better?" Arthur asked.

"Very much so." She said.

"Good." He took her left hand and looked at her ring finger. "You aren't wearing it."

"I can't, you know that."

"Where is it?"

"At my house. It's safe don't worry my love."

"I know it is. I just wish I could see it on your finger."

"You have and someday you will see it on my hand everyday."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Gwen let out a sigh. "I should go."

"I'll see you later."

"I don't know what I'll be doing later."

"I know."

"Then…"

"I will see you later. Trust me."

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

* * *

Everyone was there. It was supposed to be a celebration but for some reason it felt wrong to Arthur. Maybe he just did not want to be there. Arthur finished his drink and had it refilled again and pretended to pay attention to the conversation that he was supposed to be listening to. He took a sip of his newly filled chalice and discreetly scanned the room. There was still no sign of Gwen.

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be Arthur?" Uther asked grabbing his son's attention.

"Why would you ask that?" Arthur asked.

"You seem a little distant tonight."

"It's just a little overwhelming being back and all." Arthur said.

"I see." Uther looked at his son. He had no idea of how to talk to him. "You shaved off your beard."

"Ah, yes. It didn't suit me."

"It made you look older." Arthur took another sip of his drink. "Arthur, will you join me outside the hall for a moment there is something I would like to talk to you about in private."

"Of course," Arthur said curious of his father's intentions. He downed his drink and followed his father out of the hall and down a deserted hallway.

"Who is she?" Uther asked turning on his son.

"Who is who?" Arthur asked confused.

"The girl and there is no point in lying about it."

Arthur laughed trying to hide the truth. "This is ridiculous! I have no idea what we are even talking about."

"I heard you tell her that you love her." That caught Arthur's attention. "I also heard you propose to her. So you might as well as tell me."

"Why?"

"Why," Uther was caught off guard by Arthur's protective and defensive nature of the girl in question. "Because I am your father and king. It's my right to know."

"Why? So, you can send her away? So, you can take away the only person I truly care about? Why does it matter who I care for? I know you will not approve so why should I tell you. I will not let you ruin this. I know it's hard for you because of my mother but I won't be alone and force people away like you do." Arthur said.

"Arthur." Uther said calmly.

"I already know what you're going to tell me. I already know that it is doomed. I don't need you to tell me that."

"Arthur." Uther's voice was now sterner than before.

"Don't! You are clueless. You throw these banquets and act like everything is okay but it is not. We are at war! That's not something to be happy about." Arthur was now screaming at his father and the pain could be seen within his eyes. "I won't become cold like you." Arthur looked at his father and walked away.

He could not go back to the banquet so he went to his room. He laid down on his bed but could not sleep. Unable to stand it, Arthur stood up and went to the window. He smiled as a plan came into his mind.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Gwen from her sleep. Groggily, she got out of bed and opened the door just enough so that she put her head out. "What are you doing here?" Gwen asked Arthur who she was more than surprised to see to say the least.

"Can I come in?" Arthur asked. "Please."

Gwen let Arthur in and lit a candle so that there was light in the house. "Do you want anything to drink?" Gwen asked.

"No, thank you."

"What are you doing here Arthur?" Arthur eyes went up and down Gwen's figure She was wearing a white nightgown that clung to her in all the right areas. He was unaware of how much he was leering at her. "Arthur. Darling." Arthur did not stop until Gwen said. "Sire."

Arthur looked at Gwen's face. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Well, you didn't respond to anything else I called you."

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted."

Gwen grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders and blocked the view of her chest that Arthur had been enjoying. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly spend the night here." Gwen gave him a questioning and confused look. "Don't worry I'll be completely honorable."

"No, that wasn't what I was wondering. I want to know why?"

"I can't go back to the castle tonight."

"Why not?"

"I got into an arguement with my father." Arthur said while becoming overly interested in a vase of flowers that was on the table.

"I'm going to need more than that if I allow you to stay here tonight." Gwen said. She was getting annoyed.

"It was about us." Arthur could see Gwen's body tense up. "Apparently, he heard me propose to you."

"This is bad." Gwen said before sinking onto a chair.

Arthur went over to Gwen and knelt before her. "It's not bad. Keeper of my heart please look at me. Guinevere."

She could not resist how he said her name. She had to look at him. "We aren't meant to be."

He felt as though a knife had just gone through his heart. "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How?"

"Because you are what got me here today." Arthur took Gwen's hand and wrapped in his. "While I was out there…There were days I wasn't sure I'd make it so everyday I would choose a memory of you and I would spend the day recreating every detail of you until it was prefect. I reread your letters everyday just so I could get to sleep." He placed a hand on her cheek. "You are my comfort. You are what gives me hope and faith."

Gwen kissed Arthur. "You can stay."

"Thank you. I'll take the floor."

"No you won't."

"Well, I won't have you sleeping on the floor again."

"My bed is big enough for us to share. Just no funny business." She said standing up.

"My honor depends on it." Arthur and Gwen both looked at the bed and then Arthur said. "Well, this will be something new."

"Yes." Gwen said. She put the shawl on the back of the chair and went to blow out the candle when Arthur grabbed her hand.

"Can I make a request?" He asked.

"It's depends."

"Just for tonight, will you wear it?"

Gwen went over to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a small box. She took the ring out and held it infront of Arthur. "Will you do the honors?"

Arthur smiled and placed the ring on Gwen's finger. "Thank you."

It was a simple ring. Gwen had wanted it that way but it was still beautiful. It was a silver band and where a stone should have been was a flower knitted from small fine metal pieces.

Gwen climbed into the bed and patted the space next to her. Arthur stripped down to his trousers and laid down next to Gwen. It was awkward at first. This was something new for them. They had always hugged and kissed but never shared a bed. Gwen laid on her side with her back towards the wall and she looked at Arthur who was lying on his back.

Gwen broke the stalemate by placing her head on his shoulder. Arthur smiled and moved his arm so that it wrapped around Gwen. Gwen snuggled in closer and stretched her arm out so that it rested over Arthur's chest. Arthur took Gwen's hand and intertwined it with his. He felt the ring on Gwen's finger. He brought her hand up and admired it. "The ring looks good on you." He whispered.

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"I really missed you."

"I know. I missed you too." Arthur said before kissing Gwen's forehead. "Go to sleep love."

"Good night Arthur."

"Good night Guinevere."

* * *

Arthur's head hurt when he awoke. He drank too much at the banquet the night before and was now paying for it. The headache would have completely occupied his thoughts but Arthur was temporarily distracted by the presence of Gwen.

During the night, she had shifted so that her body was lying on top of him. Her chest was pressed against his chest. Her torso pressed against his. His face was buried in her hair breathing in Gwen's scent that was intoxicating. Her face was buried in his neck and he could feel her hot breath on him. It sent shivers down his spine but they were a good shivers.

Arthur's hands wrapped around Gwen's back and interlocked so that she would not be able to move away from him when she awoke. "You should go." Gwen muttered groggily.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to but you should. Your father will be looking for you."

Arthur sighed and rubbed Gwen's back. She let out a sigh, which Arthur couldn't tell was a sigh of pleasure or of distraught of him going. Then Arthur froze and closed his eyes. His mouth hung open as Gwen kissed his neck. "Guinevere…" She did not stop. "Guinevere." He gently shifted them so that Gwen was on her back and Arthur was on his side. They were looking each other in the eyes. "We can't."

"I know."

"I want to but it's not the right time."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Of course." Arthur kissed Gwen softly but there was desperation in his kiss. "Someday, we will wake up like this and we will be married."

"That will make me very happy." After a moment, Gwen said: "Go,"

Arthur got up, redressed, and left. It was early so he was able to slip away without being noticed.


	4. The First of Many Trials

**Chapter 4: The First of Many Trials**

"_Dear Valentine, These are the things I never told you, these are the things I need you to know... that I loved you always, and my love was so big, it lives still after you're gone. I'd like to tell you that I would do it differently, that if I had one more day I would do everything right, but I know that not to be true. I'd make all the same mistakes. That is, except one... I wouldn't say good-bye..."

* * *

_

It was still dark out as Arthur left Gwen's house and made his way back to the castle. He avoided the guards and patrols as he walked back to his room. Once back and safe inside his room Arthur leaned against the door. A huge smile covered his face. He had experienced the most amazing night. He had spent the night in Gwen's embrace, something he had only dreamed about. He loved that her scent was still on him and his clothes now. He never wanted the clothes he was wearing to be washed no matter how impractical it was.

He went over to his bed, lay down, and closed his eyes. Later, when Arthur opened his eyes it was because the sun was shining on his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes hoping it would fully wake him up. He had a long day ahead of him.

"You came home late or should I say early." A voice said that Arthur knew too well.

Arthur looked across the room to see his father sitting at his table. "Good morning."

"Morning." Uther said with a scowl on his face. "Is she with child?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur said acting confused but in reality he was offended and his blood boiling.

"This girl you seem to care so much about. Is she with child?"

"No." Arthur said walking over to the cabinet and getting a clean shirt out.

"Good."

He stripped off his shirt and threw it on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"You were gone until early this morning, I'm the king and you are the heir to my thrown it's my business to know." When Arthur said nothing, Uther asked: "Arthur, do I need to deal with a bastard child and its mother?" The question was harsh.

"No."

"I'll see you downstairs in twenty minutes."

Arthur was hesitant in asking the next question: "What would you do if she was with child?"

"It would be none of your concern." Uther said standing up.

Arthur grew stiff and shuttered at the ideas that infested his head. He did not know what to do. "Father, I love her but I won't share a bed with her until we are married."

"Well, that's a relief. Get dressed. You have a big day ahead of you." Uther ignored the first part of Arthur's comment. His son was young this was just a phase.

Uther moved towards the door and had opened it when Arthur said: "You could be happy for me."

Uther closed the door and glared at his son. "Happy?" He snapped at Arthur. "Where would you get such a silly idea?" His eyes were icy and his tone coarse. "This girl is just a fling. After you are done with her, you will throw her to the side. It is how things are done. Why should I be happy, because you are jeopardizing everything I have built? You are behaving like a child and a fool! I thought higher of you. Obviously, I was wrong."

Uther left the room and Arthur speechless. Arthur always tried to make his father proud. He had always needed his father's approval but now…now, things were different. Now, Arthur did not need let alone want his father's approval. Want and need were different. No matter how hard Arthur tried to be tough, the words still stung.

* * *

Leon watched as Arthur swung his sword and hit the target once again. He was happy that the target was just a practicing dummy and not an actual person. The person would have died a painful death and suffered serious injuries. Leon flinched as Arthur blew the dummy another blow.

Leon stopped Merlin as he was carrying new supplies for Arthur. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Merlin said. "He woke up this morning and was in a bad mood."

"That's not from waking up on the bad side of the bed." Leon said. Like Merlin, Leon knew about Gwen and Merlin's relationship. "Where was the prince last night?"

"In his room." Merlin said with uncertainty. Merlin and Leon exchanged a knowing look. "Well, you know what they say. Love will make you do crazy things." Leon and Merlin looked at Arthur who was delivering a final and deadly blow to the practice dummy. The wooden figure split and fell over. "Apparently dangerous as well."

"I'll deal with the prince and you…go do something." Leon said.

Merlin disappeared leaving Leon alone to ponder the best way to approach the prince. Leon looked around for any ideas. He looked down at his belt and saw his sword. He sighed and looked at Arthur before going out onto the field.

"Do you care for a sparring partner, My Lord?" Leon asked Arthur.

Arthur looked at Leon surprised. "I'm not sure this would be your arena." Arthur said before turning his back to the knight addressing him. The prince was not dressed in his regular practicing apparel instead he was wearing a trousers and a shirt that was drenched in sweat.

Leon shed his cape and vest. He stripped down to a trousers and a shirt just like Arthur. He watched Arthur and waited for the correct moment to put his plan into action.

The clash of metal against metal was usually not a startling sound to Arthur. This time it was because he had not been expecting his sword to hit another knight's let alone Leon's sword. Leon shoved Arthur's sword off and swung hitting Arthur's sword. He continued to advance towards Arthur until the prince decided he did not want to play defense anymore.

Arthur took the chance and switched up his maneuvers. He changed his tactics and started to advance on Leon. His blows to Leon's blade were fast and hard. He did not give Leon a second to recuperate from any of the strikes. Arthur kept on advancing. Luckily, Leon was a skilled sword master and able to handle the blows Arthur was sending him.

The swords clashed against each other and Arthur put all of his weight on the blade. Leon struggled but was able to push Arthur off. Arthur looked at the sword in his hand and then at Leon. He was not mad at Leon and attacking him would do no good.

"Another round my lord?" Leon asked Arthur.

"No." Arthur said.

Leon had to be careful about how to address the situation with Arthur as he was the future king and Leon was just a knight. He had no right to talk to the prince about certain issues but he was also Arthur's friend. "I know."

"You know what?" Arthur asked.

"About Gwen."

Arthur slowly turned and looked at Leon. "What do you know?"

"I know you love her. I also know that your father would never approve. I assume from your sparing session that something happened." Leon treaded carefully. Arthur may not have shown it easily but he was fragile and his temper was known to get the better of him. "I know we aren't best friends but you can trust me. You can talk to me and…Merlin." Leon was smart enough to know that Merlin was a good friend to Arthur even if the prince would not admit it.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Great." Leon said but he did not believe Arthur. "If there is nothing to talk about than why are you trying to kill me out here?"

"I'm not trying to kill you." Arthur said.

"Then why are you in such a bad mood."

"I…" Arthur wanted to open up but he could not. He was a prince. He could never really have a friend no matter how much he wanted one. "I'm just frustrated about this war." Arthur said.

"Of course." Leon said, knowing that what Arthur said was true but that was not why the prince was sweating and attacking the target.

* * *

Arthur knew he was being watched. He knew his father was keeping a close eye on him so Arthur could not take any chances of being caught with Gwen. He did not just fear for her safety he worried about what would happen to Gwen to general. Arthur knew his father to be a determined and stubborn man. Once something was set in the king's mind, there was a very small possibility of it changing. Arthur knew better than to tempt his father with the opportunity to destroy what happiness he had found with Gwen. Therefore, he kept quiet and resisted doing anything brash.

Arthur walked into his room hot and sweaty from a workout with his knights. He took of his armor and placed it on the table. "Merlin…" Arthur looked up at the figure that was standing in his room and said: "You aren't Merlin."

"No, I am not." Gwen said she had been in Arthur's room changing the sheets as a favor to Merlin when the prince came in the room. "I was just leaving sire." Gwen said moving past Arthur and heading for the door.

The word sire burned Arthur's ears. "Guinevere,"

Gwen stopped and turned. "Yes, sire? Was there something more you needed?"

Arthur looked at Gwen confused and frustrated. "It's Arthur. You know that."

"I am not sure what I know _my_ _lord_." She said through gritted teeth. She was mad and it was starting to show.

Arthur gave Gwen a stern but knowing look. "Can we start over because I am not sure what has happened?"

"You want to start over?"

"Yes, please." Arthur said. If eyes could have daggers, Gwen's most certainly did. She would have taken his head off in a matter of seconds if it were possibly.

"I don't know if that is possible."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am too upset with you to give you a second chance at the moment and what makes it worse is that you are clueless. You have no idea why I am even upset with you." She felt like crying but the anger she felt restrained her from doing so.

Arthur's voice was gentle and calm. He approached her slowly but Gwen backed away from him. Arthur kept his distance and asked. "Will you tell me what I have done to make you so angry so that I may repair the damage?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Why should I?"

He was speechless. He had never seen Gwen like this. It was foreign to him. "I am sorry for whatever I have done to offend you."

"You haven't offended me. You've been avoiding me."

"No, well, yes but I have a reason for it."

"I'm listening." Gwen said holding a basket of linens on her hip and refusing to look at Arthur.

Arthur could tell that he was not going to have it easy. "How have you been?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"I haven't seen or talked you. I've missed you."

"You have a strange way of showing it. You do realize that it has been a week, right? You have not talked to me in a week! A week! For someone who says he loves me you have a funny way of showing it." Gwen reached into her pocket. "I think you should take this back." She said holding her hand out with a small trinket in the palm of her hand. "This belongs to you."

Arthur closed the gap between him and Gwen. He looked at her hand and then at Gwen in shock and pain. He felt a pang in his chest and his breath fell short. "It was a gift." He closed her hand around the ring. "Keep it." He turned away and went over to the table.

"Arthur,"

His back was still turned to her. It was too painful for him to speak of the reason for his behavior and face her. "I haven't been to see you because my father is keeping a twenty-four hour surveillance on me. For some reason he does not trust me and I did not want to put you in danger." He turned and faced her. "I could not live with myself if you were hurt because of me. I am sorry that I did not have Merlin inform you. I thought it best not to aware you of the situation clearly I was…wrong."

"Is that you apologizing?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"That's a horrible apology but a good explanation."

"I know." He was a prince. He was not accustomed to apologizing. He tried again: "I am sorry for all the distress I've caused you with my actions. Although my actions contradiction my feelings for you they have not wavered."

"That was better." She said cracking a smile.

"Was this our first disagreement?" He asked leaning against the table.

"I believe it was."

"I didn't like it."

Gwen laughed. "I don't think you are supposed to."

"Come here." Arthur motioned Gwen to come over to him. Gwen put the basket down and walked over to Arthur who took her in his arms and held her close. "I am sorry. I hate that my father came between us."

"I should have known something was going on. All of the gossip about you not being yourself did ring true after all."

"There was gossip?"

"There always is."

"Anything new or interesting?"

"No."

"Good." He breathed in her scent as he held her and her head lay on his shoulder. It was intoxicating and comforting. It brought him back to the night they spent together.

"When are you leaving?" Gwen asked even though she did not really want to face reality. She knew that Arthur had to go. Camelot was still at war and Morgana had not been found yet.

"Too soon."

"When?"

"In a couple of days. I don't want to go."

"You have to."

"I know." Arthur let out a sigh. "Wait for me?" He asked although he already knew the answer to the question.

Gwen smiled. "Yes."

"I don't want to say goodbye." His grip tightened on her.

"It is not goodbye."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know."

"I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too. Don't let go of me."

"I won't. I promise I won't." Arthur said.

* * *

It was early and the sun had yet to rise but for Arthur it the day had already begun. He walked down the hall dressed and ready to leave. It was easier to leave before everyone else was awake. It was easier than saying goodbye.

He had already said goodbye to Gwen the night before but seeing her would make it harder for him to leave. They both knew that this would not be the end. It was just another obstacle in the way but it too would come to past. It was just one of those things they had no control over. There would be many things like that.

"Arthur,"

Arthur stopped and turned to face his father. "Yes,"

"You're leaving now?" Uther asked.

"Yes, it's easiest to leave now." Arthur said.

"I see." Uther said. He was unsure of how to address what was on his mind. He was a king but he was also a father. Finding a balance had always been difficult for Uther.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Arthur asked unsure of why they were awkwardly standing in the hallway not talking.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. Don't ever forget that." Uther put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before letting go. "Good luck."

Arthur looked at his father with uncertainty and astonishment. He needed to tell his father the truth. He needed his father to know that he was not going to say goodbye to Gwen and that his feelings were genuine but this was not the time or the place. "Thank you."

"Hopefully, I will see you soon."

"Hopefully," Arthur nodded and continued to walk down the hallway to his unknown future.

* * *

Gwen looked at the envelope that was on her table with a single rose lying on top of it. She knew from whom it came but a part of her did not want to open it. There was so much uncertainty in her future that it was scary to think about.

She put the letter aside but it did not stay there very long. Curiosity and need made her open it.

"Guinevere,

I do not know what to do to make the time speed up so that I might see your face once more. I do not know what to say to ease the nights and days away from you. I know little about the future and of what is to come for I have much to learn.

Although I have much to learn and do not know everything here is what I do know. I know that my love for you is more powerful than anything I have ever experienced before. I know that love is a blessing and a curse. It is a blessing for all the happiness that comes with it and a curse for all the sadness and pain.

You have already taught me many things and yet I still feel clueless at times. You have taught me the importance of being a true and just leader. You have taught me that love does not have a price and that I somehow am blessed enough to receive it from you. I thank you for it all.

There is so much to write down but I cannot find the right words to format it in. I wish you were here with me or I was there with you. Everything is easier and better when you are around… The words flow when I see you because I am not afraid of what is on my mind…I will miss you. I love you now and always will. Do not ever forget that. Until I see you again.

I remain yours,

Arthur"

Days and weeks would pass but their love would remain strong. It would change with the trials of time but for the better. Hope would help guide them through the hard days and eventually it would all work out.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I have been looking at this for the last week feeling something was missing but I concluded that I like where this ends because it is similar to the series. Anyways, that is the end. Who else was happy about the premier? Personally, I cannot wait until the next episode. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
